Hands
by alena-chan
Summary: [For EmaniaHilel’s challenge] If the eyes are the windows to your soul then your hands are the windows to your life. [RaeRob]


_**A/N: **Yup, another one-shot, but this is written for **EmaniaHilel's** challenge._

_I wanted to try a different style, but I think that I didn't really manage that… and Raven seems a bit OOC… okay, she is a lot OOC…_

_Anyhoo, I still hope that you guys will like this… especially you, Emania…_

_

* * *

_

_Thanks, kudos, kisses and much love to **ChaiChi** who beta-ed this chapter and helped me with some details… thank you very, very, very, very much…_

_

* * *

_

_Dedicated to **EmaniaHilel**, because she provided the challenge and because her stories are so inspirational… go and read them, believe me, you love them…_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the Teen Titans… yet…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hands **_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Three weeks… it had been three weeks.

Three weeks since they had begun to date.

Three weeks since they had decided it was worth everything to be just together.

Three weeks… and Raven was happy – more than happy… more than she had known she could ever be.

And although Raven wasn't really the type of person who celebrated every single day, and although she felt like a little schoolgirl for feeling so giddy and excited over something so simple like three weeks of a relationship, she still couldn't contain herself.

Yes, Raven was content and happy and even felt giddy and excited, but still… there was something that was missing – something really simple… something Raven longed to see… longed to touch… longed to feel…

His hands…

Raven just wanted to feel his hands. She had never been able to see his hands without the green gloves… or to feel them…

Were they soft…?

Or rough…?

Did he bite his nails…?

It was frustrating… and Raven wasn't even really sure why it meant so much to her to feel his un-gloved hands.

Aren't they just hands…?

Raven had been able to see Robin without his ever-present mask (he had pretty blue eyes – blue enough to break your heart…), she had seen him topless (a rose coloured blush adored her cheeks as she remembered a topless Boy Wonder…) and Raven even managed to talk Robin out of his beloved hair gel for a whole day (it had not been an easy task… she had to hide his whole stash of hair gel and endure a pouting Boy Wonder, before he was willing to go without his gel…), but she had yet to feel/see his hands.

It drove her crazy – more so, since she just didn't know how to tell him to take off his gloves.

She-

"Hey…"

The sorceresses shivered as hot breath caressed her neck and a pair of lips lightly touched her ear lobe.

"Hey…" she said back as Robin flung himself onto the couch next to her.

Robin looked at Raven and Raven looked at Robin… before the masked young man smiled saying two simple words.

"Three weeks…"

"You remembered…?" Raven was honestly surprised. She hadn't really expected him to remember… not the three weeks, but she was delighted to see that Robin had proved her wrong.

Although he was wearing his mask, Raven could feel him rolling those pretty blue eyes behind the mask.

"Of course I did…" was his simple reply.

"You can wish everything you want from me…" were his next words and for the fraction of a second Raven was speechless – but only for the fraction of a second.

"Everything I want for just three weeks?" She smiled at him. "Wow… now I'm curious what I'll get for a month or a year…" She was teasing him and he liked it.

Robin ran his gloved fingers over her shoulder down to her arm, "I don't know… ask me in a week…"

He flashed his trademarked, charming grin at her and intertwined his hands with her smaller grey ones.

Raven looked down at their intertwined hands and when looked up at him again, she was all serious again.

"Everything I want…?" the dark young woman asked her boyfriend.

"Everything you want!" Robin told her sensing that what she would be saying next would be important.

Raven looked at Robin for a second, before she spoke up.

"Take off your gloves…"

Robin was good at many things and had many skills, but hiding his surprise was not one of them. And to say that Robin was surprised would be an understatement. _That _wasn't what he had expected.

"Come again…"

Raven smiled slightly at the dumbfounded expression of the Boy Wonder. "I want you to take off your gloves…" she repeated, her eyes fixed on Robin.

It was obvious that Raven was more than serious and somehow Robin knew that it would mean a lot to her if he did what she asked him for.

"You just want me to take off my gloves…?" the ebony haired young man asked. "That's it? And here I was, already trying to think of a way to pay for all the diamonds you would want, or thinking how I should survive a whole week as your slave, but your wish is not really… ordinary…" Robin said as he slowly took off his gloves and let them fall between him and Raven, but it wasn't his gloves she was interested in.

She took his bare right hand examining it before tracing the lines in his palm.

His hand wasn't really soft… it was rough, and the hardships he had gone through in his life were clearly visible on them. Yet somehow his rough, calloused hands made her love him more than she already did.

As she pressed his hands to her face, Raven finally spoke up again.

"This is no ordinary love..."

He laughed lightly.

"Yeah, you're right," he said as he pulled her closer to him.

"I love you…" she whispered against his lips, before Robin pressed them against hers and silenced her with kiss.

And all the while, his right, bare hand was pressed against her cheek.

* * *

_**A/N: **So, that was it and I have to admit that it didn't really come out as I wanted it to do._

_Somehow, the story sounded better in my imagination… still, I hope you liked it a bit._

_For once the story wasn't inspired by a song, but by Turkish saying: 'If the eyes are the windows to your soul then your hands are the windows to your life.'_

_Yeah, it sounds strange when I translate it to English, but it's a saying I really love and take to heart… and yeah… it inspired me to write this story._

_

* * *

_

_Ok, if anybody wants to join the challenge, go and visit **EmaniaHilel's** forum.  
Here is the link: http / www . fanfiction . net / ft / 803999 / 12043 / 1 / (Of course without the spaces)_

_You know what, I'll make it easier for you and explain the challenge and the rules for you here:_

_**Pairing: **Any pairing that involves Raven_

_Genre: You can decide that…_

_**Lines you have to include:**_

"_Let the world turn without you tonight." (From the song, "Everything's Alright", Jesus Christ Superstar)  
and/ or_

"_This is no ordinary love..." ( From the song "No Ordinary Love", by Sade)  
and / or_

_From their eyelids as they glanced dripped love. (from Hesoid's "The Theogony")  
and / or_

_"And when I look into her eyes it's the way I feel inside...like the man I want to be." (from Ricky Martin's "She's All I Ever Need")_

_(One of these lines have to appear in your story, but you can also include all of the lines or two or three…)_

_**Due date:** March 31st, 2006_

_**Prizes:** Either a one-shot written by **EmaniaHilel **or a preview for one of her stories…_

_So, I really encourage you to join the challenge and write a story… you'll see it's a lot of fun..._

_

* * *

_

_Last, but not least, don't forget to leave me a review and tell me if you liked this little story… okay…_

_Take care and be safe…_

_Love, Alena_


End file.
